Picture 1
by moonpegasus-88
Summary: MIMATO with hintngs of taiora; Song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or this song. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Livin' my life in a slow hell Different girl every night at the hotel I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days Been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
  
In a hotel room in Tokyo set a young man. His hair was messy and eyes gloomy. He was thinking 'Great I did it again. Why cant they just stay away. Yamato Ishida worlds greatest guy a cheater'. He took a drink of whiskey and looked around. " I wish I had never done this to her"  
  
Lord I wonder if ill ever change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you for i'm lying next to her.  
  
'I wander if ill ever change'. Yamato looked at the picture on the table and stared at it. It was her the girl with the chestnut hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. He put it away and started to cry. He said one word "Mimi"  
  
I called you last night at the hotel  
  
Everyone knows but they wont tell But their halfhearted smiles tell me somethin' Just aint right.  
  
" I called last night at the hotel Sora." Mimi said. " What did he say?" Sora asked, "He was gone." "Oh.well maybe he just went out" Sora said with a small smile. "Maybe" 'poor Mimi.' " I've gotta go to work, but I'll be back" " No that's ok Sora. I'm gonna go for a walk anyway" "Ok bye Meems" "bye".  
  
I been waitin on you a long time  
  
Fuelin up on heart aches and cheap whine I aint heard from you in 3 damn nights.  
  
' Im tired of waiting on him to come back' Mimi thought. She got out some whine grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello is Koushiro there"  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been I look at you for i'm lying next to him.  
  
She awoke the next morning tired and sickened. She sighed and looked at the picture on her shelf. "I wander where he is now?" there was a sound she turned and at the one in the bed and thought 'how can I think abut him.' She through the picture in the trash and laid back down.  
  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend.  
  
Mimi decided to take a walk to calm her mind. She turned the corner and saw a familiar face and called his name. "Taichi!" he turned around and saw her and she came running towards him 'uh oh' he thought. "Hey Meems" " what are you do." she was cut off by a familiar voice "Tai I couldn't find what I was looking." He stopped when he saw Mimi "Um.Matt look at who I ran in to."  
  
It was the same old thing how have you been.  
  
"Hey ..yama" " hey..Meems, how have you been?" "Good. You?" "Same I guess" "Well um..Matt we should go if we're gonna make it." Tai exclaimed "yeah bye Meems" " bye"  
  
Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey. You reminded me of brighter days  
  
"You know Tai since she's been gone my life's been dark and gray" "Yeah I noticed." "You know Matt you seemed brighter when you where with her" "I know"  
  
I hoped you where coming home to stay  
  
I was headed to church.  
  
"Maybe after seeing me again he'll come back" Mimi said to herself as she walked to church to prey.  
  
I was off to drink you away.  
  
"Tai maybe we should go another time." "Why?" "I need to think" " Well ok, I need to go see Sora any way" "Bye" they both said as they left. 'I need a drink' Matt thought.  
  
I thought about you along time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I cant understand why we're living life this way.  
  
Matt sat and thought in his room 'Maybe I should call her and tell her how I fill, but what if she doesn't fell the same' "Damn it!" he said aloud  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear ill change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
Mimi stared at the picture she picked up and thought 'I'm gonna call him.' She picked up the phone and dialed  
  
"Hello" "Hello may I speak to yamato Ishida please." "Yes, please wait while I transfer your call" "Hello who is this?" "Matt its Mimi, I just called because I miss you and I'll change myself if you want. I just want you home" "No, Meems its me that needs to change and I will for you"  
  
"So your coming" "Yeah just give me a while to pack up, I love you Mimi bye." " Love you too, bye"  
  
I just called to say I love you, come back home  
  
  
  
So what did you think? R&R, bye 


End file.
